


Your Soul is Haunting Me and Telling Me that Everything is Fine

by Stylinsob



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Harry Styles - Freeform, Hurt, Larry Sylinson, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Tragedy, blowjob, hurt!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:50:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinsob/pseuds/Stylinsob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis figured if he took his eyes off the road for just a second to give Harry a kiss it would be fine. It was a flat road anyways, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Soul is Haunting Me and Telling Me that Everything is Fine

**Author's Note:**

> I may have possibly cried whilst writing this don't look at me.

_“Lou I’m horny!” Harry whined while Louis drove home to their flat in London. They had just spent some time with Harry’s family in Holmes Chapel and though it was wonderful, they were both missing the busy life of London as opposed to the more country-looking town of Cheshire._   
_They were also Horny._   
_The walls in Harry’s home were not exactly sound proof and seeing as Harry’s younger cousins were also there at the time, they couldn’t do anything for 3 days._   
_Louis snorted saying, “I know babe, me too. We should be home in an hour and a half.” He frowned looking briefly out his window at a dry field they passed._   
_Harry smirked, getting an idea. Slowly, he reached his hand down and rests it upon Louis’ crotch, pressing down slightly. Louis made a choked off little gasp, swiveling the car just a bit. Harry just smiled innocently up at him whilst popping the button on Louis’ trousers and pulling them down to his thighs. He then again placed his hand on top of Louis’ boxer covered semi and ground his hand into it, stroking through the material and practically moaned himself at the delicious sound that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth._   
_“H-Harry. What are you doing? You’re going to- Oh fucking hell- you’re going to distract me.” Louis managed to choke out through his gasps of pleasure, gripping the wheel tightly. His cock was hard as a rock now and aching to be touched._   
_“If you actually think I’m going to wait an hour to touch you then you are mistaken.” Harry simply replied as he finally pulled Louis’ boxers down to where his trousers still sat on his thick, tan thighs._   
_Harry took a minute to appreciate how perfect his boyfriend was. With his beautiful cerulean blue eyes and tan glowing skin that matched his gorgeous, perfectly hollowed and defined cheekbones. His biceps bulged a gainst his shirt and there was a slight protruding at the bottom of the shirt, where Louis’ little tummy was placed. Harry loved the tiny pouch so much, as opposed to Louis, who absolutely despised it. Harry recalls a day about a week ago when he caught Louis in the bathroom, looking at himself from the side in the mirror with his shirt lifted as he grabbed at his stomach and muttered something about it being “ugly.” Harry pulled Louis’ hands away and stripped Louis from his clothes. He put Louis in front of the mirror and pointed out every single thing he loved about Louis, following it with a kiss to the place he was talking of._   
_He might have also fucked Louis into the mattress after that. Just maybe._   
_Snapping back to present moment at the sound of an insanely hot little whine, Harry proceeded to lower his head down so it hovered right over Louis’ exposed, hard length. He breathed hot air onto it as he placed his hand on the base. Louis bit his lip while he panted through his nose. When Harry finally lowered his mouth down onto him, Louis groaned loudly. He could barely even focus on the road._   
_Harry’s wet mouth enveloped Louis tightly, filling Louis with a warm, pleasurable sensation. Harry fluttered his tongue all along the head, kitten licking and closing his eyes contently._   
_Harry didn’t know what it was but he just absolutely loved sucking Louis off. He loved the way his cock stretched his mouth obscenely, the way it choked him when it hit the back of his throat, the way it felt warm and heavy on his tongue. He especially loved how Louis seemed to have his own special taste. Harry had sucked cock before he met Louis, but not one person tasted as good as Louis did. Louis had an almost tangy taste to him that accompanied the bitterness. His taste wasn’t like any other. It was something unexplainable but something so undeniably Louis._   
_Harry dragged his head down, running his tongue along the underside, and flicking it around when he pulled up. One of Louis’ hands left the wheel and entered Harry’s curly locks, gripping tightly and pushing him down even further. Harry’s eyes almost rolled back into his head as he felt Louis grab his hair, pushing him down. He moaned around a full mouth of cock, accompanied by the responding one Louis let out. He began going further down, deep throating Louis’ dick. The slick head hit the back of Harry’s throat, the pre-come dripping into his mouth. Harry continued pushing himself further and further until his eyes were leaking tears. His nose was hitting the tummy he loved so much and he gagged at each push but he loved it. Even as his face turned red and he got a bit light headed he didn’t stop. Not until Louis pulled his head off, noticing Harry’s suffocated look when he briefly looked down at his boyfriend. Harry took a few deep breaths and Louis tried not to shove his head back down when he saw spit slicked plump red lips and wide innocent green eyes._   
_When Harry felt that he could breathe again he dropped his head down and gave no warning as he wrapped his lips around the shaft and fucked his mouth down on Louis’ cock. He bobbed his head up and down on Louis at a fast pace, taking his hand to massage Louis’ balls. Louis choked and moaned, his hips stuttering up into Harry’s mouth. He was so close to release he could already feel himself slipping off the edge._   
_“ Harry, fuck I-I’m gunna-Fuck!” was all he could utter before he came in hot spurts down Harry’s throat. Harry smiled around his cock as he swallowed Louis’ come with a happy look on his gorgeous face. Harry resituated himself, sitting up in his seat._   
_“I expect you to return the favor when we get home.” He said with a cheeky smile. Louis kept his eyes trained to the road but he laughed, responding. “You’re an idiot.”_   
_Louis spotted a big lake to the side of the road, the water glistening in the moonlight. So peaceful. He was so content with his beautiful boyfriend and his best friends and his supportive family and his amazing fans and just his life in general._   
_Louis figured if he took his eyes off the road for just a second to give Harry a kiss it would be fine. It was a flat road anyways, right? With that thought, he turned to Harry and planted his lips on his lover’s soft, swollen ones. He could still taste himself in his mouth and he pushed his mouth even further into Harry’s, molding together. They both pulled away with a smile._   
_“I love you so much.” Harry breathed. He had this bright look of adoration in his eyes and it made Louis feel like for once he was good enough._   
_“I love you too. More than you even know.” He responded as he grasped Harry’s hand in his and smiled as he turned back to the road. His smile quickly dropped._   
_Louis figured that looking away for just a little bit would be okay._   
_He figured._   
_A deer was just there. He hadn’t even seen it. In a moment of panic, he turned the car quickly to avoid it but he couldn’t stop. He slammed on the brakes but the car was going too fast, there just wasn’t enough time to stop it. He heard Harry scream loudly and he waited for the impact of something hard and rough but he didn’t feel it. Instead, he heard a loud splashing sound as the car tumbled into the lake alongside the road. His head rammed into the wheel as he was surged forward in his seat._   
_Water was quickly flooding the car and he looked over to Harry, only to find him with a large gash going from his temple to the bottom of his ear. Blood poured out of his head and mixed with the water that was rapidly rising. His eyes were shut, his mouth still swollen. Louis felt his eye lids become heavy as he fought to keep himself awake. He eventually just gave up and closed his eyes, resting his head back against the seat as the sound of water rushing into the car surrounded him._   
_“I love you, Harry. Goodnight.” Louis whispered before he drifted off into unconsciousness, the water pooling around his shoulders and dragging him deeper._   
_Their hands were still connected._

+

  
 Louis sat on the grass, looking at the lake. They still hadn’t gotten someone to come gather the car from the bottom of the water. The lake is still so gorgeous. The water is clear towards the shore but gets murkier as you go further out. The sun hits the tiny ripples in a way that makes the water shine and sparkle. The grass surrounding it is soft and green and the trees are tall and radiant, swishing back and forth softly in the breeze, their leaves floating down in bright colors. It was so beautiful and quiet and vibrant. You would never think it could cause someone harm. But Louis knew it could.  
 Footsteps approached and someone sat down right next to him. He turned to see bright green eyes looking at him, the emerald in them standing out even brighter in the sun.   
 “It’s nice out here, isn’t it?” Harry comments. He was smiling lightly as he looked at the scene in front of him. Louis almost scoffs.   
 “I wouldn’t say nice. I’m sure if you asked me that before everything got fucked up then I’d say yes but now everything is wrong and every time I see this place it just reminds me of how it was my fault.” He says weakly. He supposes he should be happy considering he made it out but he’s really not.   
 Harry’s smile dropped a bit and he mutters, “It wasn’t your fault.” Louis is about to protest but then Harry cuts in and is quietly asking, “How long has it been now?”   
 “Two Days.” Louis says. Harry cups Louis' cheek with his giant but delicate hands. They look so rough and big but Harry had the most caring of touches. They were light and comforting and his soft fingers handle things with such complete care and love it astonishes Louis how anyone could ever think of Harry as anything but amazing and gentle.  
 “I’m so happy you made it out.” He whispers. Tears spring up to Louis’ eyes and he tries to blink them away before Harry notices.  
 “I lost something so special.” He tries to say it normally but his voice cracks at the end and he doesn’t think he has the strength to act normal. To act normal he would have to act like everything is okay. But nothing is okay.  
 “I know, baby. It’s okay. Shhh don’t cry, Loubear.” Harry coos, wrapping Louis in his arms as a few tears trickle down his cheeks. He was like louis' shield, surrounding his small body with his big one and keeping him away from harm.  
 “I miss you.” Louis says, pawing at his chest and placing his head in the crook of the bigger boy’s neck. Harry comfortingly strokes Louis’ hair as he whispers sweet nothings and “I’m here now, Baby. It’s okay.”   
 And so they sit there. They hold each other and they cry a bit and then it’s getting dark and Harry is unwrapping Louis’ body from his and he’s standing up and he says, “Louis. I have to go. You need to go, too.”   
Louis shakes his head and attaches himself to Harry like he hasn’t seen him in years. He mumbles a stream of “Nonono please don’t go.” But he knows it’s no use. They both have to leave.  
 Harry kisses him passionately on the lips. The kiss is filled with thought and sadness and want and just raw emotion. Tongues dance perfectly in sync while sets of hands grasp desperately to the body of their lover who they never want to leave but know they have to. Soft, thin lips meet Plump cushiony lips. So many words and thoughts understood just through the moment.  
 When they pull away, both sets of boys have tears running down their cheeks.   
 “I love you so much, Harry.” Louis croaks. Harry rests his forehead against the smaller boy’s.   
 “I love you too, Lou. I will always love you. I don’t care what happens; I will never stop loving you.” Harry reluctantly starts backing up and then he turns, completely walking in the opposite direction. Louis watches on in pain and Harry stops right before going into the forest, “I’ll see you tomorrow, Baby.” And then he’s gone, taking Louis’ heart with him.

+

  
 Louis wakes up with a gasp. He’s heavily breathing and tears are threatening to spill down his cheeks. He checks the time, 4:00 am. For a while he just sits there with no emotion on his face, just staring at the wall blankly.      But have you ever had that feeling where something is just building up inside you? Where it comes to a point where you can’t hold it in? You just explode?  
 Louis explodes. He bursts out into large painful tears and throws his clock at the wall. He sobs and sobs and he can’t stop. He just keeps choking on air. He feels like he’s in the lake again, choking and being dragged under and he can’t do anything.   
 He gasps out heartbreaking little sounds and he begs. He fucking begs. He can’t even finish his sentences, just short words that are breathed and cracked out through sobs. “Please.” “No.” “Harry.” “Come Back.” “Why.”  
 He’s not foolish. He knows Harry wouldn’t be coming back ever. Just like how he knew that he doesn’t talk to Harry in real life. He talks to him in his dreams.  
 He knows that he and Harry hadn’t actually just been sitting on the grass beside the lake. He knows that they didn’t actually wrap their arms around each other. He knows they didn’t actually kiss, even though the kiss felt so real he can still taste it on his lips. But most importantly, he knows that he didn’t sit and talk to Harry about losing something special on the night of the accident.  
 Because what he lost was Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Ta-fucking-Da???? I also have a tumblr but I actually dont use it. If you really feel the need to look at my insignificant and unimpressive blog, its stylinharreh and I also have a twitter which I use a lot more and its @HarrieFashions. Follow me, or not, whatever.  
> Thanks for reading, if you do happen to read. Also sorry for my shitty smut. I felt super uncomfortable writing it. My first draft was kinda just like "he stuck his shlong past the boys lips into his love cave." Its my first time writing it so. *shrugs*  
> Aright well thanks again. xoxo bbys <3


End file.
